


The Last Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Buffy's death. It's the last thing he can do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Last Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel, Dawn Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 354  
>  **Summary:** Set after Buffy's death. It's the last thing he can do for her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge: Matchmaker(Anything Goes Editon](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/681020.html) at 1_million_words

“Where is she?” Angel slid his coat from his shoulders and tossed it onto the couch. He didn’t have time for pleasantries. He had come a long way in a very short amount of time to see her. It was the least he could do for... He quickly stopped that train of thought. He was there for her. His pain would have to wait until he made sure she was okay.

“Sh..sh.. she’s upstairs.” Tara hated stammering but Angel always made her nervous.

Without another word Angel took the stairs two at a time. By the time he was halfway up the stairs he could hear her crying. He moved faster until he was standing outside her bedroom door. He knocked softly on her door but didn’t bother to wait for an answer before he walked in the room.

“Dawn.” Her name fell softly from his lips.

“Angel?”

The sight of her tear-ravaged face broke his heart again. “Shh.” In one fluid movement he sat down on the bed beside her and enveloped her into his arms. As her tears fell and soaked the front of his shirt he whispered, “It’s okay, Dawn. I’m here.”

“She’s gone, Angel. Buffy left. She left me.” Her voice was husky with tears.

“I know, baby.” He held her tight against his chest as his hand stroked her back before sliding up to cup the back of her head.

“I want to hate you.” Her words were muffled against his shirt but he understood them. He hated himself too.

“If you had been here you could have saved her. You could have stopped her.” She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. “Why weren’t you here?”

Angel brushed her tears away with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Dawn. I didn’t know.” As comfort went it wasn’t much to offer but it was all he had.

He ignored the tears in his own eyes as he tightened his arms around her and urged her head back onto his chest. He would stay until Dawn no longer needed him. It was the last thing he could do for Buffy.


End file.
